


Dessert

by bangles25



Category: MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: it's porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have another thing i wrote a few years ago.

"So, what do you want for dessert?" Key asked, watching as Mir twirled the last sip of wine around in the glass. He swallowed it down and set the glass on the table, before glancing up at Key, smirking.

"You," Key's cheeks flushed and he laughed as Mir stood and walked around behind Key's chair, and wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders. Key reached up and pressed a hand against Mir's arm as Mir leaned down to press soft kisses against Key's neck. "Come on baby, let's go to bed," Mir whispered, dragging his tongue over the shell of Key's ear, and gently pulling on Key's arms, urging him to his feet.

Key conceded and allowed Mir to pull him to his feet.

Mir smiled and pulled Key against his chest, tilting his head down to suck at the base of Key's neck. "I wanna eat you up," He whispered, dragging Key towards the bedroom.

Another minute and Key was on his back, his shirt pulled off and Mir between his legs, undoing his belt and pulling jus jeans and boxers to his ankles. Once Key was completely nude, Mir slowly moved up his body, pressing kisses along the way, until he reached his face. "You're so beautiful Key,"

Key flushed deeper and pressed his lips against Mir's, panting as Mir's hands teased their way down his hips, pressing his thumbs in the skin. He broke the kiss to inhale. "I love you Mir,"

Mir smirked and moved back between his legs, spreading them open and grabbing a pillow to push under his hips. "You look so good Key, I could just eat you up," He laughed at his innuendo and pressed kisses against Key's inner thigh making his way down. "can't wait to taste you," He mumbled, dragging his index finger down Key's asscrack. Key shuddered at the feeling and he could hear Mir laugh.

"Baby, don't tease," he said, gasping when he felt Mir give a teasing lick, a quick flick of his tongue across his hole, before slowly, it swirled around his rim. "Oh fuck," He whispered, trying to press his ass into Mir's face.

"Shhh baby, I got you," Mir said, lifting his head to press a kiss against Key's thigh, before moving back to prod at Key's hole, slowly working the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, Key's soft whimpers like music to his ears.

Mir pressed his tongue in deeper, before pulling back, smirking at the sound of Key's whine, and licking over his perineum, and down over his hole, pushing his tongue back in deeper than before.

Key's chest heaved, whimpering and gasping as one hand reached up to pull at his hair while the other reached down to jerk at his neglected cock.

Mir glanced up at him and pulled away, then slapped his hand away. "Nuh-uh, I'll take care of you baby," Mir said, leaning down to give him another teasing lick. "You taste so good Key," He said, as Key whined in frustration at the feeling of his boyfriend lapping at his hole.

"Mir, Mir, Mir, please,"

Mir laughed and slid two fingers into Key's hole, and he tossed his head back, elongating his neck as he moaned, clenching down on Mir's fingers, rocking his hips down to get more of the sweet stretch. "Mir," he gasped, his hands reaching down to bury in the other man's hair.

"You wanna cum baby?"

"Yes, oh please, yes," Key whined, whimpering as Mir pumped his fingers in and out, curling them just enough to brush against his spot. "Please, please," Key begged again, as Mir continued to tease him, and pressed his tongue back in to join his fingers.

He changed the angle of his fingers to hit against his spot and Key gasped, his thighs twitching and cock aching as Mir nailed his spot over and over again.

Key panted, struggling to catch his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers twisting tightly in Mir's hair. "Please," he gasped again, rocking his hips, desperate for some kind of friction against his cock.

 

Mir pulled away to lick at his palm, and wrapped his hand around Key's cock, jerking him in rhythm with the movement of his fingers. Key whimpered at the double stimulation, whining out his lover's name.

"Let go baby," Mir whispered, before taking his cock into his mouth, and swirling his tongue around the head lazily, as his fingers continued to work his hole, his other hand working to jerk the base of his cock.

"oh god oh god," Key moaned, chanting Mir's name as his hips rocked up towards his hot, tight, mouth and then down to grind against his fingers. "Mir, fuck god, I'm-" He cried out and pulled at Mir's hair, his toes curling into the sheets as he shot his load down Mir's throat, groaning as he felt Mir swallow around him.

Mir kept working his fingers in and out of Key's hole, while sucking at his cock, trying not to gag as Key jerked his hips up as he rode out his orgasm.

Key whined softly at the feeling of Mir pulling off his cock and slipping his fingers from his hole, and inhaled deeply. Mir crawled up his chest and pressed soft kisses against his neck, laughing softly as Key tried to catch his breath. "That was so good baby, I love you."

Mir pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Key's waist and snuggled against him. "Thanks for dessert."

THE END


End file.
